The invention relates generally to accessory structures for docks, and in particular to accessory structures for facilitating the loading and mooring of small watercraft.
Small watercraft are widespread in recreational as well as professional applications. While small, such watercraft are usually moored in the same manner as full sized speedboat, that is, against a dock, using boat bumpers, tires, or other shock absorber to prevent the dock from damaging the boat or small watercraft and vice versa. Users of small watercraft continue to be frustrated by the overall work required in mooring and loading. Simplifying the mooring and loading process would allow existing small watercraft users to get more value and utility out of their small watercraft.